A collection of Klaine: The Slytherin and The Ravenclaw
by IM-A-WARBLER
Summary: A Collection of interlinked one-shots of Klaine and hogwarts. Enjoy :) K for now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HEY! ****this popped into my head while watching Harry of the Potter. I'm going to have a whole bunch of one shots, but with all the same back story and they may or may not work together like a chapter fic. I haven't sorted it out yet. in all of them Klaine will be in the same year as Ginny, Collin and Luna. I might do one or two for each year tell me your thoughts and prompts in a review :) anyway. Here is the first little part…thing… GO!**

**DISCLAMIER: No I do not own Glee Or Harry Potter or Pigfarts... That last one is own my Rumbleroar, Just to clear that up for you.**

* * *

Blaine boarded the train, his nervous first year brain automatically looking for an empty compartment. He found one right near the back of the train. Pulling his trunk behind him he tumbled into the compartment and hoisted his trunk up onto the rack, sitting down and looking out the window before hearing a small, slightly high voice behind him.

"Um… Excuse me? D-Do you mind if we sit in here? E-Everywhere else is full" Blaine Looked around and found a small boy with chestnut hair and sea blue eyes, along with a girl with flaming red hair.

He smiled nervously "Not at all" The two smiled and sat, very close together. The three were completely mute for a few minutes before the girl with the red hair broke the awkward silence.

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasly, A-And this is Kurt Hummel" Ginny gestured to the boy who smiled slightly and Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson." He replied smiling back at the boy.

"Blaine?" Ginny looked curiously at him "You're not James Anderson's son, as in James Anderson, seeker of the Chudley Cannons?" Blaine looked down and nodded, He hated how famous his dad was, it made him famous. And that annoyed him more then anything, All Blaine wanted was to feel normal.

"Woah! That's amazing!" Ginny Grinned, The Boy, Kurt looked up and Smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry about her," He said "She's insane when it comes to quittich, I don't know much about it though, My mother was a witch and my dad was a muggle, The Weasly's are my god parents, there my only contact to the wizarding world…." He sighed and grabs a book from his back and opens it.

"So Blaine, what house do you want to be in?" Ginny asked enthusiastically. "I want to be in Gryfindor, my whole family has been sorted into there."

"Oh," Blaine said, surprised, he hadn't thought of that "Um maybe Ravenclaw?"

"Urg," Ginny groaned "Nerd house. Mr Book here wants to be in it too, But I still think he's a Gryfindor."

Blaine Nodded, not really wanting to talk, he had never been a talker, he put his words into music, ever since he was 8 he learnt to play guitar, 3 years later he'd mastered it and was writing songs, along with trying to learn piano., he looked out the window again and stayed like that for the rest of the train ride.

++KLAINE++

"GRYFINDOR!" the hat shouted, and Ginny ran over to the cheering table. She and Colin Creevy had both been put in Gyfindor and Luna Lovegood had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Anderson, Blaine!" Professer Mcgonogall called and Blaine stumbled up to the stool and put the hat on

"Ahhh, I remember your father, a serious trouble maker he was, I did good when I put him in Slytherin." A voice, maybe inside his head or maybe just right in his ear, Blaine couldn't tell "Should I do that same with you? Hmmm, no I don't think you'll be as tricky as your father was, you're brainy, yes, with a ready mind. Better be RAVENCLAW!" The last word rang out and Blaine took the hat off, and went over to the cheering table, sitting next to Luna."

"Hummel, Kurt!"

Blaine saw Kurt stumble over to the chair and put the hat on his head, a few moments later the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" Kurt looked disappointed and went over to the Slytherin table.

Blaine felt his heart drop, he was hoping one of the duo he met on the train would be in the same house as him. He guessed not.

* * *

**Hope you all are surviving the hiatus and the break up. remember guys Courage :)**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Woah! It's been awhile…. Wow. Anyway Hello. So I wanted to put this up before I went to camp. The rest of this chapter I will write when I get back. It's kinda a stupid chapter here it was supposed to be the start to the whole Flying Lesson thing but as I said. I have school camp(FUN **** ) anyway I've worked out that I'm going to post one every two weeks if not more. And 2 chapters /Ideas for each year or for the first few ones at least.**

******DISCLAMIER: No I do not own Glee Or Harry Potter Otherwise I would have to two combined into some amazing epica... along with a tad of Merlin.**

Blaine was confident that his first flying lesson would go smoothly and without a hitch. Well the boy was wrong.

"Ergh, With the Slytherins? No way!" Nick Duval, a fellow First Year Ravenclaw said, looking at the note on the board, telling them about the flying lessons "We Have Transfiguration, DADA, Herbology and Charms with them already! Now this! I hope that stupid Sterling guy leaves me alone for once."

Blaine didn't mind, He Liked having lessons with Slytherin. Well, One Slytherin in particular. Though He didn't know why Kurt was sorted into the house of evil, as the upper students call it. He was Nice and Funny. He was becoming Blaine's best friend quickly. Ginny was also a close friend, though he only had Potions and Astronomy with Her. The Last class, History of Magic, was with the Hufflepuffs, where he sat next to Sam Evans, who was Blonde and did hilarious impressions of famous wizards. He was also a good friend. But the people he saw the most were Nick Duval, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams and David Hughes. The 4 other Ravenclaw boys he shared a dorm with. They Were… Some of the loudest boys he has ever met. And the girls in first year weren't that much better, Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray Giggled loudly at everything. Marley Rose was always singing. Always, the other two Luna Lovegood and Tina Cohen-Chang were quieter, though came up with ridiculous Ideas. However smart they were.

Blaine looks around at Nick "When's our first lesson?" He asked, Suddenly excited. He already knew how to fly pretty well, His father being on a Quittich team and all.

"This Thursday" Nick Groaned, Nick was more of a Nerd then a Jock, and was frightened by the very word 'Flying' He sat down and pulled out a book. Blaine was suddenly reminded of Kurt on the Train and he stood up.

"I'm going to go out, I'll be back later" Nick shrugged and Blaine left, walking to the Slytherin common room. He waited, finally someone came out and He asked where the chestnut haired boy he was seeking was. He was told that Kurt was studying in the Library and Blaine set off.

"Didn't think that Slytherins liked to study so much." Kurt Whipped around and sighed out he saw the Curly Haired Ravenclaw

"Blaine you Scared me."

"I didn't think I could do that to a Slytherin, I thought they were the scary ones." Blaine Teased

"Oh shut up, you know I wanted to be in Ravenclaw. I have no clue why the Hat put me here." The small boy looked down

"I want you to be in Ravenclaw too. I'll have my best friend in my house then."

Kurt looked up "I-I'm your best friend?" Blaine Nodded "you're mine too"

He smiled and Blaine returned the gesture before sitting down next to Kurt."transfiguration homework?"

"Yeah, McGonagall hates us I know it. I swear she doesn't give this amount of homework to Gryffindors."

"No, Ginny has the same homework I think… Do you want any help?"

Kurt sighed "Please."

The rest of the night Blaine and Kurt studied and talked about nothing in particular. At 5 o'clock they walked to the great hall and went to their separate tables for dinner.

**It's not much but it's all I could do. If you can't tell there will be some Niff in this as well. I wanted to put some Glee/HP characters in there other than Ginny, Kurt and Blaine. Anyway Review and tell me how you like the first part of this chapter.**

**Final Note: THAT PHONE CALL D: :D Mixed emotions… WARBLERS FTW**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Second part of this chapter nearly didn't happen because I nearly died at camp, who puts a gas station next to bush land and a camp? So long story short we were about to leave the camp and I fire started near the gas station next to the camp, we left the back way but it was really close to the gas station and if it got there it would have exploded and I would have died. Also I want some help deciding when they both find out and come out. I'm thinking Blaine 3rd year and Kurt 4th give me a review about what you think. Anyway on with Part 2**

******DISCLAMIER: No I do not own Glee Or Harry Potter or Hogwarts or Quittich. Just to tell you.**

That Thursday the Slytherins and Ravenclaws gathered together at the Quittich pitch nervously looking around for their teacher, Madame Hooch, Whispering about the previous night's events when Mr Filch's cat, Mrs Norris was hung upside down next to a wall which had the words "The Chamber has been open, enemies of the heir beware" written in blood on it. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ginny's youngest Brother Ron were apparently to be blamed. Blaine didn't know the whole story because he and Kurt had left the hall before everyone else and were at the in the Ravenclaw common room, chatting about homework when it happened.

"Alright everyone, Good afternoon" Madame Hooch said as she walks up to us, we form two straight lines and she walks between us.

"GOOD AFTERNOON MADAME HOOCH" we chime back.

She went through the basics and Blaine tuned out, something about the way Kurt brushed his elbow against his made him smile and forget about everything but his best friend. He just wanted to be alone with Kurt so they could hang out and be themselves. With Ginny tagging along Blaine felt better than he ever thought he could, like they were the Trio that was Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly.

Soon they were flying, well more like hovering, Blaine Wished, Wanted, _needed_ for them to do more, to actually fly to feel the wind in his face. He guessed that flying was is his blood, having a professional Quittich play as a dad can have its advantages, like knowing how to ride a broomstick before he knew how to walk and talk. So when they were allowed to fly around the pitch a bit Blaine took off, accelerating as much as he could on the crusty, worn out school brooms. Weaving in and out of the goal posts, diving spectacularly then pulling up at the last second, rushing straight forward to Kurt then stopping right in front of Kurt smirking while the taller boy yelled at him for being an idiot. All too soon it was time for dinner. They packed up the brooms and departed the Quittich pitch.

"Anderson, Hummel, stay back for a moment will you?" Kurt and Blaine stopped at the sound of Madame Hooch's voice and looked at each other confused; Kurt shrugged and started to walk to the woman, followed by Blaine.

"You both had very good flying skills up there today, Anderson I knew you would but you Mr Hummel. This was you're first time on a broom?" Kurt nodded. "Well then, I think you both should try out for your houses Quittich teams, Ravenclaw are looking for a new Chaser and a new keeper, and Slytherin is looking for a new Chaser as well." Both boys nodded and looked at each other, grinning widely, they said goodnight to Madame Hooch once more and walked into the great hall.

That night Blaine sat in his bed thinking about what Madame Hooch had said. If he and Kurt both got in on their houses Quittich teams that meant they were enemies, not friends.

_Quittich wouldn't break our friendship, it's just a game_and with that thought in his head, Blaine fell asleep, dreaming of being a Chaser on the Ravenclaw team, Kurt as one on the Slytherins.

**So there's part 2, I'm going to start going one a fortnight now, maybe once a week if I stockpile. **

**Next Chapter will be the last of first year, when Klaine are getting worried about Ginny and there's some HP and sidekick Ginger.**

**I'm going to be taking parts from the book like I did with this chapter, I have DA meetings planned when they're in fourth year and Yule Ball things in third, I'm going to change things as well, I'm a huge Harry Potter Nerd and I don't like Changing the book to much but just little things will be changed. But I'm going to let 3****rd**** years allowed to go to the Yule Ball So that Dear Klaine can go, it will be a really special moment I've been planning.**

**Anyway, Please Review, It would make my day, I love writing these and I like to know people's opinions. :)**

**Love Warbler.**


	4. Authors Note

**AN**

I had the next three chapters ready and I was about to post when my laptop crashed. My brother's going to fix it, apparently the hard drives stuffed or something. But I don't know when that'll be, it being so close to christmas an all, Hopefully I'll be up and running again before the new year. *crosses fingers... then uncrosses them cause it's hard to type*

Have a great Christmas and if I'm not back by then, a excellent new year. Hopefully you all survive the hiatus.

Love Warbler xxx


	5. Authors Note 2

**AN 2**

Okay so I got my laptop back but all my files are gone so I'm going to start again and just forget the three chapters I wrote, though I'll re write the first one maybe.

It should be up soon.


	6. Chapter 3

**I'm So So sorry about this being so late. Laptop issuses. But it's my longest chapter yet so I guess that makes up for it? Maybe?**

******DISCLAMIER: No I do not own Glee Or Harry Potter Otherwise Hufflepuff's mascot would be little little puffs that like to Huff and Ravenclaws Would actually be a raven Not a Eagle, Gryfindor's would be a Griffin. The only one that does seem right is Slytherin, Because Snakes Slither. Please tell me that someone else has noticed to.**

* * *

Ginny started acting odd after the message of the Heir of Slytherin returning and the chamber of secrets opening was spotted. They thought it might have been that Harry Potter rejected her singing Valentine for a while but when They found her with Chicken Feathers coving her head to foot they knew it was out of the question.

So when Blaine and Kurt got lost on their way back to the common rooms –Due to Peeves stuffing a sack over their heads and pushing them down multiple, unknown corridors - And Found themselves hearing the teachers talking about a Girl who had been taken into the chamber of secrets its self, did they not just walk away, They Stood and listened, Peering around a corner to see the faculty of Hogwarts standing around another message that looked like it was written in Blood.

At the other side of the corridor, peering around the opposite Corner They Saw none other than Harry Potter and Ginny's youngest Brother Ron.

"Who is it that the Monster has taken Minerva?" Madame Pomfery asked

"Ginny Weasly"

Kurt and Blaine Looked at each other, the thought this might be who.

As the teacher's walked away Kurt and Blaine saw the two second years walking towards Professor Lockhart's office and they ran after them.

Harry and Ron Didn't know they had people following them until all four of them had to duck behind a tapestry to hide from Filch. They both turned to see the two out of breath first years.

"Who are you?" Ron Weasly blurted out rudely.

"We're Friends of you sister" Kurt Said "W-We want to help you find her" Ron shook his head and snorted

"You're First Years, You can't do anything."

"You can't do much more" Blaine Retorted,

Harry Sighed and looked at Ron "They Have a point mate, they could be useful."

* * *

Half an hour later, Ron, Harry, Blaine, Kurt and Lockhart were sliding down into the Chamber, landing on a damp, slimy floor at the bottom. "We must be Miles under the School" Said the Boy who lived.

"Probably under the Lake." Ron Replied

Blaine Pulled out his wand and Muttered "Lumos" The Space filled with light and he heard Harry and Kurt Mutter the same thing –Ron's wand wasn't much good for any spells after he broke it earlier in the year and Lockhart had his wand disarmed from him and thrown out the window- Before Walking further into the chamber.

"Remember," Harry Broke the Silence that had fallen "Any Signs of movement, Get your selves out." They all nodded and continued walking.

"Uh Harry…. There's something up here" Ron said in a hoarse voice.

Blaine looked up "It looks like a snake skin." He said softly.

"A big snake." Kurt said. The snake skin was at least twenty feet long, a vivid, Poisonous green colour.

"Blimey." Ron said weakly

All of a sudden Lockhart Collapsed onto his knees.

"Get Up." Ron rolled his eyes and aimed his wand at him. Lockhart stood, and then suddenly pounced at Ron's Wand. Snatching it out of his Hands. Kurt Jumped and hid behind Blaine.

"The Adventure ends here boys. " Lockhart said. "I shall take a piece of skin up to the school. I'll tell them I was too late to save the girl. And how you Four Tragically lost your minds at the site of her mangled body." Kurt whimpered behind Blaine, He grabbed the other boy's hand to try to comfort him. "Now Boys, Say goodbye to your memories." Lockhart raised the wand and yelled "OBLIVIATE!"

There was a loud _BANG_ and the wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Blaine Pulled Kurt away and covered him from the rocks that were falling from the roof.

"Thanks." Kurt said in a small voice, smiling up at Blaine, That smile made Blaine feel warm. He blushed slightly and ducked his head.

"Y-You're welcome Kurt." He smiled back then looked at the damaged. There was a wall of rocks now where the path was. And Harry Potter could not be seen.

"Ron! Ron are you okay? "Harry's voice yelled. Ron and Harry talked for a bit before deciding on a plan. Harry would go on to find Ginny and Ron, Blaine and Kurt would clear the rubble so they could get back through

"Soooo… How are we going to do this?" Ron Asked Clearly puzzled. "They're going to be too heavy to lift."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Something, Blaine Noticed, He did a lot. "Are you really that stupid? We _levitate_ them." Ron shot him a look that clearly said 'Shut it or I'll hurt you." To which Kurt snorted at. Blaine pulled out his wand and spoke clearly "Wingardium Leviosa." A rock flew into the air, it moved out of the pile and away from the section of the chamber.

"Wait I have a better Idea." Kurt said. Before pointing his wand and a rock and saying "Difindo." A rock was crushed to pieces. Blaine Blinked, He has read all his text books, Memorised each spell. That spell definitely wasn't in any of them. Kurt blushed slightly and looked down "I paid one of the second year 13 galleons to give me his book. I've been practicing them out of class. I ripped 3 of the couches in the common room one time." He smiled slightly and looked at Blaine.

Blaine Smiled "You really should've been in Ravenclaw. How did you do that again?" Kurt showed Blaine again before Blaine Tried, It took 20 tries until he got it and they proceeded with caution so that none of the rocks would tumble and Crush them. Ron, wandless worked on the bottom putting them in a small pile which Kurt Crushed into dust once the pile was big enough. About 15 minutes later they had made a whole, large enough to maybe fit a cat through. There was a soft squawk and then a Brilliant Red Bird Carrying a hat flew down the chamber and through the whole. This Time Kurt Pushed Blaine Out of the way of the Birds Talons. They Looked at each other and Blushed. Both feeling quite warm and embarrassed. "What the bloody hell was with that?" Ron Asked, Knocking out a babbling Lockhart with a small rock

"I Don't Know, But maybe it's going to Harry" Kurt said Biting his lip "I hope he's okay…"

Blaine patted him on the arm and smiled, "I'm sure he'd be fine." They kept working and about an hour later they had a hole big enough to fit Harry and Ginny through, Just in time to hear Harry Yell "Ron! Ginny's okay! I got her!" All three of them cheered. And helped Ginny and harry though the hole Blaine, Kurt and Ron Hugged a sobbing Ginny in turn "Gin, What's wrong?" Blaine asked. But she only sobbed harder

"But you're okay, Ginny." Ron said reassuringly "It's all over now."

* * *

The bird –Fawkes- Flew them all back up the pipe. It was apparently a pheniox which can carry heavy loads and has tears of healing powers. Back in the bathroom they were greeted by Moaning Mertle with a "You're alive?"

* * *

After Being told, Blaine and Kurt left the office and walked down the corridor back to The Great Hall that lead to the separate corridors that went to the Common rooms. They were silent for most of it but once they were there they turned to each other and Kurt broke the silence "I wonder why it was Ginny?"

"I don't know… But tomorrow we'll ask her." They said goodnight and headed for their common rooms.

* * *

**Once again I'm so sorry It's been so long but My laptop has been hating me and my schedule has been pretty tight. I should have the next chapter up soon. My laptop is now fully cured and my wifi is.. getting there. **

**I took parts from the book to put in this chapter most of it was either from the chamber of secrets chapter or the heir of Slytherin chapter. Once again I would like to point out that I don't own Harry Potter of Glee or Klaine I'm just a girl who likes to fan. **

**In other news I can't wait for Don't stop me now in the Diva episode. That is probably my all time Favourite song. I rock out to it with my friends all the time. We Go Crazy about anything Queen. Also Yay for Klaine Makeout in cars. But at the moment I'm all about DSMN I'm sorry.**

**Love Warbler**


	7. 2nd Year

**YAAAY Doing so many assignments that you can't find time to write or all the essays suck out all inspiration is the best thing ever! Can no one sense my sarcasm? I feel like an ass because I've been like Sad Book reading and Vampire Diaries Watching and School Work doing. But here I am! With a new Chapter of Klainelyness for everyone to read! I have a new set up with all my posting and things, I'm writing a book at the moment as well as all my writey things. Also I wanted to clear something up as there's Kurt POV in this chapter. Kurt's mother is still alive now, I have something planned for the later years :D But Burt is healthy and is a broom maker. Which is for other conflict later :D. And Cooper is in fifth year. Oh and just to clear it up, Blaine and Kurt made the Quittich teams for seekers, I had it written in in my original of the last chapter but then I lost that, In the original they didn't go into the chamber with the others either. I know it's unrealistic that they would have gotten in but I like the idea of them competing against each other and I think that all the teams would have tried doing what Gryffindor did as Harry didn't miss a snitch once. I know that cannon Kurt wouldn't be into quittich but I thought it would be cute I don't really have that many ideas for this year so I'm only doing one chapter crammed with a few small things I hope that's okay.**

**I think that's all so READ!**

**Disclaimer: NOPE I Don't own HP or Glee. If I did it we would have a very shirtless Chris Colfer. Every. Single. Episode. You guys like?**

It was nearing the end of summer and Kurt Hummel sat in his basement bedroom, Writing a letter back to his Friend of a year Blaine Anderson.

_Dear Blaine,_

_You're brother got prefect? Wow, Congratulations to him. Can you imagine if we got to be prefects when we're in fifth year? I feel sorry for you though, I'd hate walking in on my brother making out with a girl… well… if I had one._

_I miss Quiddtich a lot, I haven't been able to play at all during the summer, we live in a muggle neighbourhood so it'd be breaking the law. My dad made me a new broom too! It's really good. I'm sure I'll flatten everyone else on it. _

_I haven't heard from Ginny in a while, Did you hear though? Their family won a whole lot of money and they went on a trip to Egypt to see her brother! I've never really cared for the place but it'd still be good._

_I miss Hogwarts so much, I can't wait to go back, Hopefully it will be less dramatic than last year, I doubt it though, Did you hear about that escaped criminal Sirius Black? I bet you everyone will be just as scared and as frightened as last year. _

_Anyway Mom's calling me for dinner so I'll write to you again later, _

_Miss you a lot, Kurt. _

Kurt put his quill down and put the letter in the envelope already addressed to Blaine, He tied it to his barn owl who nibbled his finger affectionately and flew of through the open window.

2 days later Kurt got a letter back from Blaine.

_3 MORE DAYS!_

_Dear Kurt_

_Sorry I needed to get that out, I'm so excited! I will finally get to see you and Gin again, And we will be back to being the best trio Hogwarts has ever seen, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger are nothing compared to the amazingness that is Mr Hummel, Mr Anderson and Miss Weasly. And whatever to that 3__rd__ year tough blokes from your house. Their Completely Ridiculous!_

Kurt Laughed out loud at how crazy Blaine was, He suspected that he had had some sort of potion that made the drinker simply insane.

_So you're really that positive that you're going to beat Ravenclaw? You're forgetting who they have on their team. ME! The son of the single greatest quittich player the world has ever seen. I'm kidding. But no, You're still going to lose. You're Keeping Skills are nothing compared to my chaser skills. _

_Ginny Wrote to me this morning, She said her owl can't fly so far, and there's not many owl postal services at Egypt and it's really expensive to send letters overseas, and her parents would only let them one letter each, She asked me to pass her letter on to you but My brother stole it and still hasn't given it back._

_I miss Hogwarts so much, I miss Quiddtich, I miss the lessons even! I can't wait to go back, once again 3 MORE DAYS!_

_I'll see you soon, Miss you too_

_Blaine. _

Kurt's heart skipped a beat when he read the 'miss you too' For some reason, He frowned for a moment then shrugged it off. He had more important things to worry about. Like finishing packing all of his things that had been scattered all through the house in the 12 weeks of summer. He found books under his bed and his wand in the pencil holder on his desk, His broom was in the cupboard under the stairs and his potion kit in the pantry. After collecting all of his many items and putting them into his school trunk, he sat down and re-read all of the letters that Blaine had sent him during the summer holidays, Kurt missed his best friend so much it was like a constant ache. Things were dull around here, the only other kid in his street was 6 years old and who would want to hang out with a toddler. Sure he missed Ginny as well, But Blaine was special, they told each other everything, they'd shares answers to tests and Blaine had brought him breakfast on the days when he was late. He was the perfect best friend.

3 days later Kurt hugged his Mom and Dad goodbye and ran through the brick wall that was the entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He got on the train and started looking for Blaine and Ginny. Finding them in a compartment with Wes Montgomery, Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling also seated with them. Blaine Grinned up at Kurt once he saw the other boy, Jumping up he hugged Kurt Tightly before he let go to let Ginny embrace him. "I missed you guys so much." Kurt said, grinning. They both replied with a "Missed you too" and they helped him put his trunk into the overhead racks. The trio sat down and started to relive their 3 months apart from each other, By the time they had finished it was well into the Afternoon and the lunch trolley had stopped at their door. Kurt brought them all cauldron cakes, Jeff and Nick both brought packets of Bertie Botts every flavoured beans, and Blaine brought them all liquorice wands ("The Muggle 'RedVines' are better, But these are the best thing I've ever been able to find in the Wizarding world). They ended up having bean fights with the bertie botts though.

Once the three-on-three bean war had died down Ginny left to go to the bathroom. A few minutes later the lights turned off and everything went pitch black. Kurt let a tiny little gasp and instinctively Blaine's hand shot to his, making his heart race even faster. "What's Happening?" Jeff asked but Blaine shushed him immediately. Kurt felt a chill come over him and felt Blaine shiver next to him. He felt all his happiness get sucked out of his soul, replaced with pure fear. Then, almost immediately, the sensation was gone. The lights were on again and Kurt let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

Blaine was excited to get back to his classes, especially the ones he had with his best friend. He has missed Kurt during the holidays. Last night after the feast Kurt seemed so worried. Dumbledore had warned them about the Mass Murder Sirius Black. Blaine was scared too, but he knew that it would be okay, they were at Hogwarts after all.

The game against Slytherin and Ravenclaw was fierce. Blaine and Kurt loved to make it difficult for each other. Blaine made some really impressive dives and swerves, trying to distract Kurt. It never worked though. Kurt was focused. It came down to whose broom was better in the end. Kurt's was slightly longer so he was just able to reach it before Blaine. He had won for Slytherin. They both congratulated each other than said their goodbyes. Both heading back to their common rooms.

The end of year feast was amazing. Sirius Black hadn't been caught. But people believed that he was gone, for now at least. The next day the boarded the train, Glad for the dementors to be gone. Glad that the drama of the year was over and they had 3 months before next year's drama started. The only people who weren't happy were Kurt and Blaine. 3 months of just letters again. Hopefully they would survive.

**So… Finally. I got to write. *DANCE PARTY!* **

**Thank you all for being so patient, hopefully I have no assignments for a while. I have a lot of ideas for next year and I have the rest of my years planned. This year was a struggle, Prisoner was my least favourite. I try to avoid it as much as I can. I just never though it fitted in with the Harry/Voldemort plot. I feel like it was just a filler book besides Trawlany's prediction, Though even that was sort of meaningless, it would have worked if JK Rowling left the book out. It would still flow. Plot progression wise. What are you guys thoughts? Please review, It makes me so happy reading peoples comments. **

**Also, Come join me on tumblr: **

**Final notes: All of Darren's new songs are GENIUS I was listening to them all through writing this. I can't get over how amazing they are, August is going to be a great month, Land Of Stories 2, Girls Most Likely in Australia and Darren's album (rumoured.) MY BIRTHDAY! And to top it off Glee return. Can't wait.**


End file.
